Nevermore
thumb|Nevermore! Nie wieder! Einer meiner Lieblingscreepypastas :D Ebenfalls selbst geschrieben ;) Viel Spaß und schönes gruseln^^ Nevermore Ich liebe Pokémon schon seit ich klein war. Ich hatte so ziemlich jedes Spiel entweder auf meinem Laptop oder die Original Version. Angefangen hat das ganze mit Pokémon Gelb bis hin zur neusten Pokémonedition Pokémon X und Y. Ich bekam exakt am 27. September Pokémon Y und ich hatte mich gefreut wie ein Honigkuchenpferd. Vor allem, da viele das Spiel schon eher bekommen haben, noch bevor es offiziell auf dem Markt kam. Gut ich hatte es auch einen Tag vor dem Release (schreibt man das so xD) bekommen. Aber egal. Ich spielte das Spiel wirklich gerne. Die Grafik war einfach super und ich liebte die Kämpfe da drin. Ich wählte Igamaro als Starter, denn es sah wirklich drollig aus. Die Entwicklungen waren zwar nicht so prickelnd, aber ich akzeptierte sie. Besonders als nach und nach meine anderen Teammitglieder hinzukamen. Gleich nachdem ich mein Abenteuer begonnen hatte, speicherte ich und holte mir erst mal das Flemmli, was man als Geschenk bekam. Ich verliebte mich zugleich auch in den EP-Teiler, denn anders als bei den älteren Spielen teilt er nicht nur mit einem Pokémon sondern gleich mit dem ganzen Team, das man so viel einfacher trainieren konnte. Die Story war auch super. Yveltal wollte ich unbedingt in meinem Team haben, was mir auch gelang. Ich musste schon sagen, manche Pokémon waren wesentlich schwerer zu fangen als Yveltal. Mit einem Flottball gleich in der ersten Runde kam es in mein Team. Anders als ein Metang das fast alle meine Bälle aufgebraucht hatte, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Schon bald schaffte ich es zur Liga und gewann sie auch. Das Ende der Hauptgeschichte war einfach rührend, als der Mann, der damals die Ultimative Waffe gebaut hatte, wieder mit seinem Pokémon vereint wurde. Da kamen mir glatt die Tränen. Damit war die Hauptstory beendet und ich machte mich daran, den Pokédex zu vervollständigen. Das ging viel einfacher als in den älteren Editionen, da es den Wundertausch und die GTS gab. Ich verliebte mich gleich in den Wundertausch weil es wirklich interessant ist zu sehen was für ein Pokémon man bekam. Und jetzt wo die Pokébank eröffnet wurde, werden auch noch die anderen Starter wie Karnimani, Floink und Co dort zu finden sein. Schon bald hatte ich mehrere Boxen mit den Namen Wundertausch1, Wundertausch2 etc. und tagtäglich tauschte ich etwa 120 Pokémon per Wundertausch. Ich hatte auch eine Box mit GTS-Pokémon die mir auch sehr hilfreich waren. Ab da beginnt die eigentliche Geschichte. Wie gesagt tauschte ich jeden Tag einmal meine ganzen Wundertausch-Box-Pokémon durch. Das waren etwa 120 und das kann ganz schön lange dauern. Aber es lohnte sich, denn ich erhielt Panflam, Plinfa und Karnimani. Dann bekam ich auch ein Pumpdjinn, die Weiterentwicklung von Irrbis. Das fand ich toll, denn ich hatte dieses Pokémon noch nicht und das würde ein weiterer Eintrag in meinen Pokédex geben. Doch dann sah ich es. In der Textbox stand: "(Name des vorherigen Trainers) versandte Nevermore." Nevermore? Ich war vielleicht kein Englischass aber soweit ich wusste hieß das Nie mehr. Vorsichtshalber googlete ich das und ich hatte recht. Nevermore bedeutete Nie wieder. Das irritierte mich etwas. Welcher Trainier nannte sein Pokémon Nevermore? Gut ich hatte mein Yveltal Eclipse getauft, das Finsternis hieß aber ich fand einfach das passte. Aber Nevermore passte eher nicht zu dem süßen Kürbis-Pokémon. Mir wurde etwas mulmig zu mute. Ich war ein großer Creepypasta Fan und hatte schon sehr viele über Pokémon gelesen, sogar selbst welche geschrieben und da kamen auch Pokémon mit ähnlichen Namen wie Nevermore vor. Aber als ich darüber nachdachte musste ich über mich selber lachen. Das war doch Schwachsinn. Das ganze waren ausgedachte Geschichten, die nicht wirklich wahr waren. Gut die Sache mit dem Lavandia Syndrom kann war sein, aber das ist was anderes. Ich machte also weiter mit meinem Wundertausch und es vergingen einige Tage. Als ich dann eines Tages die Boxen überprüfte fand ich Nevermore wieder. Schon beim Anblick des Namens wurde mir leicht mulmig doch ich dachte einfach nur das es Schwachsinn wäre, sich so Sorgen zu machen. Das war ja nur ein Spiel. Gut ich hatte mein Team wirklich lieb gewonnen, besonders mein Monagoras, was ich Terminator getauft hatte. Aber es war trotzdem nur ein Spiel. Trotzdem ließ mich das Pokémon keine Ruhe, deshalb überprüfte ich seinen Bericht. Oder Ihren besser gesagt. Vom Wesen her war es Ruhig und als Zusatzinfo stand da es wäre manchmal Eitel. Hieß Eitel nicht so etwas wie Selbstverliebt? Ich bin mir nicht ganz sicher. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und markierte es mit einem Stern. Irgendetwas sagte mir, dass ich es nicht mehr eintauschen sollte, also setzte ich es in die Box wo ich die anderen Pokémon ablegte, die ich behalten wollte. Dann kam mir die Idee ein neues Team zu kreieren. Ich setzte mein altes Team in die Kampfbox und durchsuchte meine Behalten-Box. Ich entschied mich für Vulpix, Milza, Sheinux, Larvitar, Plinfa und eF-eM. Alle Pokémon hatte ich per Wundertausch erhalten und ich hatte sie schon liebgewonnen. Ich durchstreifte Kalos und holte mir die Items die ich nur mit Zerschneider holen konnte, denn ich hab Zerschneider erst viel Später bekommen. Aber egal. Als ich dann wieder in einem Pokémoncenter am PC meine Boxen überprüfte fiel mir Nevermore ins Auge. Es hatte einen gewissen Reiz das Pokémon im Team zu haben also tauschte ich es gegen mein Vulpix ein. Ich trainiere mein Team etwas aber dann war es spät und ich musste abschalten. Doch im Schlaf fand ich keine Ruhe. Ich träumte ich wäre in einem finsteren Wald und irgendetwas würde mich verfolgen. Ich wusste nicht was es war, denn ich konnte immer nur kurz einen Blick auf dessen Schatten werfen. Doch es rief immer wieder: "Nie wieder! Nie wieder!" Schweißgebadet wachte ich auf. Mein Blick viel auf den DS der auf meinem Nachttisch stand und ich stellte ihn an. Ich wollte ein wenig Wundertauschen, denn es war noch mitten in der Nacht. Doch ich konnte auf keinen Fall mehr schlafen also brauchte ich eine Ablenkung während ich bis Sonnenaufgang wartete. Ich wählte Wundertausch, wartete bis die Verbindung zum Internet stand und wollte das erste Pokémon eintauschen als mir etwas an meinem Team auffiel. Ich dachte ich sehe nicht richtig und schloss den Wundertausch. Rasch wählte ich mein Team und blickte verdattert drein. Ich hatte mich nicht geirrt. Nevermore war nicht mehr da. Ich durchsuchte meine Boxen auf der Suche nach dem Pumpdjinn doch keine Spur von ihr. Irgendwie war ich ja erleichtert, dass es weg war, denn es hatte mir irgendwie Angst gemacht. Keine Ahnung wieso aber es war so. Ich atmete einmal tief durch, holte mir mein Vulpix wieder ins Team und verließ das Pokémoncenter. Doch als ich draußen war, stockte mir der Atem. Illumina City war wie ausgestorben. Keine Musik spielte, der Himmel war irgendwie düster, obwohl es Nacht war, konnte ich das sehen. Und kein einziges Pokémon oder gar ein Mensch waren zu sehen. Die Lichter der Stadt waren auch irgendwie düster. Vielleicht lag das daran, dass sie dunkelrot waren. Ebenso wie das Wasser im Kanal. Ich erschauderte und mein Herz schlug schnell gegen meine Brust. Ich versuchte mich zu beruhigen und wollte so schnell wie möglich die Stadt verlassen. Ich wählte Team und mein uHafNir. Dieses ließ ich Fliegen einsetzen, doch in einer Textbox stand: "Du kannst nicht fliehen." Okay das machte mir nun wirklich Angst. Ich stand ja auf Creepypastas, aber wenn man das wirklich erlebt war das schon erschreckend. Ich konnte den Ds ja auch einfach ausschalten, aber ich war schon ein wenig Neugierig. Also ließ ich ihn an und begann langsam die Stadt zu erkunden. Weder in einem Gebäude, noch sonst wo waren Menschen zu sehen. Das war wirklich unheimlich, denn ich kannte Illumina City als riesige, belebte Stadt und nun war es so furchtbar still. Besonders da keine Musik spielte. Ich betrat das Kunstmuseum. Die beiden Damen am Empfang waren, wie erwartet, nicht da und ich betrat den Raum hinter dem Tresen. Ich keuchte erschrocken auf. Die Bilder, die sonst so farbenfroh waren, waren unheimlich und düster. Vielleicht lag es daran, dass kein Licht den Raum erhellte, aber sie waren mir unheimlich. Ich durchsuchte das Museum, fand aber nichts anderes als diese unheimlichen Bilder. Dann erinnerte ich mich an etwas. An eine Tür im Erdgeschoss. Die war immer geschlossen und man konnte da nicht hinein, aber da war eine Tür. Ich versuchte mein Glück aber sie war verschlossen. Ich seufzte so langsam genervt. Was soll ich den machen? Die Stadt war Menschenleer! Da erinnerte ich mich an das große Hotel und das es dort auch zwei Türen gab, wo ich nicht hin konnte. Das eine war die Küche. Und da dort keine Menschen waren, konnte ich vielleicht durch. Also verließ ich schnell das Museum und skatete zum Hotel. Auch dieses war dunkel und menschenleer. Ich schluckte meine Angst herunter und ging zur linken Tür vor dem immer jemand stand. Sie war verschlossen. Dann viel mir noch was ein. Es gab ja noch die Restaurant und da waren noch diese Treppen, die immer mit einem Absperrband blockiert waren. Ich verließ das Hotel und ging zu einem der Bistros. Die Treppe war tatsächlich zugänglich. Also ging ich die Treppe runter und ich schrie erschrocken auf, wobei ich den DS aufs Bett fallen ließ. Der Raum war ebenso dunkel wie der Rest der Stadt, doch ich konnte das Blut sehen, was hier verteilt war. Das Blut tränkte den Boden des großen Raumes, der vermutlich immer leer war. Doch dies war nicht mehr der Fall. Tote Menschen lagen auf dem Boden. Mit abgetrennten Kopf und Gliedern oder aufgerissenem Bauch. Sogar die Schwester Joys. Mir wurde schlecht. Besonders als ich die Wand sah neben der mein Charakter stand. Auf der stand "Nie wieder!" in Igognitoschrift und mit Blut geschrieben. Mit zitternden Händen nahm ich den DS wieder in die Hand und bewegte meinen Charakter schnell aus dem Raum raus. Was zum Glück funktionierte. Als ich das Restarant verließ, sah ich, dass mein Charakter Fußspuren aus Blut hinterließ und mir wurde wieder schlecht. Da ich nicht wusste wohin ich gehen sollte, nachdem ich das Restaurant verlassen hatte, ging ich einfach zum Keifelturm. Dieser leuchtete in einem unheimlichen Dunkelrot und der Zentralplatz sah in dem Licht auch blutbefleckt aus. Ich hatte Angst was mich da erwartete, aber ich nahm meinen Mut zusammen und ging hinein. Es war dort alles normal und ich betrat den Aufzug der mich nach oben fuhr. Doch statt die einzelnen Stationen einzeln abzuklappern kam ich gleich ganz oben an, wo ich gegen den Arenaleiter kämpfen musste. Der Raum war ebenfalls unheimlich und dunkelrote Blutflecken nein Blutlachen lagen auf dem Boden. Mein Herz klopfte vor Angst und meine Hände waren schwitzig. Ich versuchte meine Figur zu bewegen, doch es war mir nicht möglich. Plötzlich wurde der Bildschrim schwarz. Ich dachte das Spiel hätte sich aufgehängt, doch dann ertönte eine Melodie. Ganz leise und kaum hörbar, doch unheimlich. Die Musik spielte einige Zeit und wurde immer unheimlicher. Dann ertönte plötzlich ein Schrei. Durch den Schrei erschrocken schrie ich ebenfalls auf und ließ meinen DS wieder fallen. Der Schrie hielt an und ich hielt mir die Ohren zu so hoch war dieser. Als er endlich nachließ keuchte ich und blickte mit angstvoll geweiteten Augen auf den Bildschirm. Auf diesem ist eine Textbox erschienen. "NIE WIEDER!" Stand darin und erneut ertönte der Schrei. Ich dachte schon meine Trommelfelle wurden reißen als der Schrei wieder nachließ. Die Schwärze des Bildschirmes ließ nach und mir stockte der Atme. Meine Figur war auf die Knie gefallen, hatte die Arme um sich geschlungen und zitterte. Angstvoll blickte ich, zusammen mit meiner Figur nach vorne, wo normalerweise der Arenaleiter stand. Dort wo vorhin noch keiner war, stand Nevermore. Doch sie sah anders aus. Und als die Kamera oder was auch immer da heranzoomte, konnte ich es deutlich sehen. Ihr Körper war nicht orange braun sondern tiefschwarz und die handartigen Haare warne blutrot ebenso wie ihre Augen. Eine Textbox erschien. "Nevermore: Nie wieder!" Ihr Ton ertönte, tief und bedrohlich. "Was soll das ganze?", wollte ich mit atemloser Stimme wissen. "Das fragst du noch? Du dummer Mensch! Ihr seit doch alle gleich." Nevermore sah wütend aus. Sehr wütend sogar. "Denkt ihr eigentlich nicht nur an euch selber?" "W-was meinst du damit?", fragte ich und fühlte mich ein wenig dumm das ich mit meinem DS redete, aber Nevermore antwortete mir. "Ihr denkt nur an euch! Ihr denkt nicht an die Pokémon! Anfangen tut das schon mit dem einspeeren in Pokébälle! Dachtet ihr, das macht uns nichts aus? Dachtet ihr, wir lassen uns auf alle Ewigkeiten dort einsperren?!" Ich sagte nichts und meine Figur auch nicht. Nevermore sprach weiter. "Nevermore: Tja, dann habt ihr falsch gedacht." Die Umgebung wurde dunkler und in den Schatten sah ich leuchtend rote Augen und die Schemen von verschiedenen Pokémon. Als diese aus den Schatten kamen, keuchte ich erschrocken auf. Die Pokémon sahen entstellt aus. Ausgemergelt und unheimlich. "Nevermore: MACH DICH BEREIT FÜR UNSERE RACHE!" Und somit begann ein Kampf. Die Kampfmelodie war verzehrt und wie der Rest unheimlich. Es gab keinen Trainier gegen den ich kämpfen konnte. Stattdessen war die Gruppe unheimlicher Pokémon als Trainer zu sehen und in der Textbox stand: "Die Vergessenen Pokémon wollen kämpfen! Die Vergessenen (Pokémon) schicken Burn in den Kampf!" Burn war ein Hundemon, dass völlig erschreckend aussah. Die Hörner auf seinem Kopf waren brutal ausgerissen worden, in der Brust klaffte ein tiefes Loch so dass man die Rippen deutlich sehen konnte. Das Fell war zum Teil ausgefallen und die Haut darunter war verwehst. Die Augen waren schwarze Löcher mit blutroten Pupillen. Der Unterkiefer bestand nur noch aus einem Knochen ebenso wie der Schweif. "Verena schickte Brix in den Kampf!" Böse Wahl! Böse Wahl! Schrie es in meinem Kopf. Ich war so fixiert darauf, mich zu fürchten, dass ich mich nicht wunderte, warum plötzlich mein erstes Team da war und nicht mein zweites. Doch das war jetzt egal.Ich hatte Brix, mein Brigaron an erster Stelle, weil es vom Level her am Schwächsten war, aber das war eine echt böse Wahl. Ich wollte Pokémon wechseln doch da stand nur. "Das Pokémon kann nicht fliehen!" Also musste ich wohl oder übel kämpfen. Zum Glück hatte ich Brix eine Bodenattacke beigebracht. Also wählte ich Kampf und Lehmschuss. "Brix ist starr vor Angst!" Das war nicht gut! Gar nicht gut! "Burn setzt Höllenfeuer ein!" Ich wusste genau, dass es diese Attacke eigentlich nicht existieren dürfte aber mir blieb nichts anderes übrig zuzusehen wie schwarzrote Flammen meinen armen Starter verbrannten. Als das Feuer erlöschte, war Brix Körper völlig entstellt mit Brandnarben, der Panzer war vollständig abgebrannt und in Brix Bauch klaffte ein schwarzes Loch. Tatenlos musste ich zusehen, wie es zusammenbrach. "Brix ist gestorben." Stand in der Textbox und ich schluchzte. Mein Starter war Tod. Ich wusste, wenn ich nichts unternahm, würden noch mehr sterben. Bevor ich ein weiteres Pokémon einsetzen konnte sprach Nevermore. "Nevermore: Was für ein dummes Pokémon. Es hätte frei sein können, aber nein es musste ja seinen Trainer und "Freund" beschützen. Das hat es nun davon." Der Kampf ging weiter und da Hundemon ein Feuerpokémon war, wählte ich Layla, mein Lapras. Ich setzte Surfer ein, doch zu meinen entsetzen, wechselte das Pokémon. "Die Vergessenen (Pokémon) schicken Poison in den Kampf!" Poison war ein Blubella. Doch es sah keines Wegs mehr liebeswürdig und fröhlich aus. Nein die Blätter waren vertrocknet ebenso wie die zwei Blüten auf deren Kopf. Das grüne, sonst lächelnde Gesicht war violett und die Augen waren wie bei Burn blutrot. Ich wusste schon das ich nicht wechseln konnte, außerdem griff mein Labras jetzt an. "Layla kann sich nicht bewegen." Verdammt! Ich versuchte es mit Eisstrahl doch wie erwartet konnte Layla nicht angreifen. "Poison setzt Todessporen ein." Die Todesporen waren lilafarbene und rote Sporen die begannen mein armes Lapras zu verätzen. Der Panzer wurde löchrig und die Haut färbte sich violett und Eiter und Blut quoll aus vielen Löchern in Laylas Haut. Es brach wie Brix vorher zusammen. "Layla ist gestorben." So ging das ganze weiter. Mein Lohgock wurde von einem Impergator mit der Attacke "Trauerwelle" getötet, Jule, mein Ampharos liegt durch die Attacke "Höllentor" eines Geisterknoggas irgendwo Tod unter der Erde (oder in der Hölle) und mein Yveltal war wirklich nur noch ein gebratenes Hühnchen. Und das war nicht witzig gemeint! Jetzt hatte ich nur noch mein Level 100 Terminator (Monagoras) und wie es der Zufall so will kämpfte ich nun gegen Nevermore. Zu meinem Glück konnte Terminator angreifen, und seine Bissattacke machte eine Menge Schaden. Nevermore setzte aber dann Schlingranken ein und ich sah wie Terminator zerdrückt wurde von schwarzen, hässlichen Reben. "Terminator ist gestorben." Ich hatte verloren. Der Kampfbildschirm verschwand und ich stand da, vor mir meine toten Pokémon. "Nevermore: Sie hätten gar nicht sterben brauchen, hättest du sie nicht eingefangen. Ihr Tod ist deine Schuld!" Der Tod meiner Pokémon zerriss mir mein Herz und Tränen liefen mir über die Wange. Ich sah wie mein Charakter auf die Knie viel und bitterlich weinte. Doch Nevermore schien das nicht zu kümmern. "Nevermore: Du wirst lange genug Zeit haben, um deine Pokémon zu trauern." Plötzlich kam Nevermore den Bildschirm immer näher und sah mich dabei direkt an. Ich schrie und warf den DS an die Wand. Angstvoll sah ich zu wie das Geisterpokémon aus dem Bildschirm kam. "Jetzt wirst du erfahren was viele Pokémon machen mussten!" Es packte mich. Ich schrie und wehrte mich, doch Nevermore zog mich gnadenlos in den Bildschirm. Dunkelheit umfing mich. Und in dieser Dunkelheit saß ich nun schon seit...tja keine Ahnung. Seit einer Ewigkeit vielleicht. Ich hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren. Ich hatte nichts zu essen und war völlig ausgemergelt, doch ich konnte nicht sterben. Warum? Das frag ich mich auch. Ich konnte nichts in der Dunkelheit machen außer mich an einer einzigen Wand anzulehnen an der ich mit Nevermores schwarzen Reben gekettet war. Weinen konnte ich nicht mehr. Ich hatte alle Tränen verbraucht. Doch die Traurigkeit verzehrte mich weiter je länger ich hier drin fest saß. Nie werde ich Nevermores letzte Worte vergessen. "Nun wirst du hier festsitzen! Für immer wirst du hier bleiben. Langsam aber sicher verzehrt wirst du von der Trauer und der Schuldgefühle. Und so wie es dir jetzt ergeht, wird es bald allen ergehen! Allen die nur an sich dachten! Alle werden sehen wie grausam es ist, auf alle Ewigkeiten in der Finsternis zu sitzen und kein einziges Mal mehr die Sonne sehen zu können!" Ihr fragt euch wie ich das schreiben konnte? Vielleicht ist euch die rotbraune Schrift aufgefallen. Ich hab das mit meinem Blut gezeichnet. Denn das ist alles was ich noch konnte. Euch warnen. Mehr kann ich nicht tun. Außer für alle Ewigkeiten in der Finsternis zu sitzen und von den Schuldgefühlen und dem Schmerz ertränkt zu werden. Eines war mir klar. Wenn ich jemals wieder hier rauskomme, würde ich nie wieder die selbe sein und auch nie wieder Pokémon spielen. Nie wieder. Nevermore. Kategorie:Pokepasta Kategorie:Lang